Drinking Challenge
by pietaku
Summary: Natsu and Sting battles in a drinking challenge and the prize is Lucy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey minah-san! It's Cams here ^^ This is my very first FT fic! So please, go easy on me. I rarely write fics. Most of the time, I am a lazy ass. Probably a slow update :)

Oh and cover credit to whoever drew, I AM SO SORRY PERSON WHO DREW THIS T^T But it was so beautiful, I coulcn't resist.

Reviews most appreciated!

**Summary:**

**Natsu and Sting battles in a drinking challenge and the prize is Lucy?!**

Lucy's a little OCC.

And this is based on school life!

Rated T for the much cursing and other stuff.

Oh yeah, I forgot this on my last fic so,

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. I REPEAT, I DO NOT OWN AT ALL. HIRO MASHIMA'S THE AWESOME DUDE WHO OWNS IT.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Remind me again, why are we here?" Lucy groaned. She hated parties. Why can't she just stay at home on this nice Sunday evening and read? Oh yeah, her best friend, that's why.

" 'Cause if we're not, I'll go home and burn your manuscripts." Levy winked.

"You're evil."

"I know, but you love me." she winked again. "

Come on, let's go in!" Levy grabbed my arm and dragged me to the front door. She rang the bell.

A guy appeared, obviously half-drunk.

"Oh hey, Levy! Come, come!" he slurred

"Thanks Droy." The bluenette smiled.

Levy dragged her best friend in, although she did protest and grumbled, Levy just ignored it.

Lucy sighed.

Did she mention how much she hate parties? The whole house was completely crowded and it reeked of alcohol. Lucy turned to Lexy, but it she wasn't there. She got washed away with the crowd, just great.

She scanned for a less crowded space. Damn, everywhere's full of crazy high teens.

She saw a sliding door and slipped out. The huge swimming pool in front of me was full of people, some half-naked, some in the mist of sex. Urgh. She turned to jacuzzi next to it, which was also full of people making out.

Man, is there nothing better in life than sex around here?

She wander around a little more, looking for Levy. And also trying not to get lost in the crowd.

Oh, Natsu, I wish you were by my side, she thought hopelessly.

* * *

Sting's POV

There he was, in the jacuzzi, making out with two hot sluts when he spotted a blond chick in a red dress. Oh sweet Edolas, she's hot, was what he first thought.

He let his eyes rake her body. Blonde hair, brown eyes, full lips, huge tits, sexy-ass legs. She's got it all, that girl. Why haven't I seen her before?

One of the sluts, he think her name was Kelly stopped and followed his gaze.

She pouted, "Sting-kun, what are you doing looking at Natsu's girl?"

Sting raised an eyebrow, "Natsu-san's girl?"

"Yup, but I heard that-"

He ignored her and immediately got out to put on some clothes.

Before he walked to the blond, he turned to the sluts and told them, "And bitch, don't call me Sting-kun. It sounds disgusting coming from you."

The two sluts were raging, but Sting didn't care.

He have found something more interesting to play with.

As Sting reached the blond, he tapped on the Natsu-san's rumored girl's bare shoulder, a faked smile plastered on my face.

"Hey I-" he wanted to say but she didn't turn around, nor did she even respond.

He tapped on her shoulder again, trying to be keep his cool. Again, no respond. She acted as if nobody touched her at all!

He tapped again, harder and more impatient.

She finally moved! But she did the most unexpected thing. She _flicked _thefinger away muttering, 'stupid fly'. What's with this girl?

Then, she realized it wasn't a fly and turned, "Oh, hello there sir."

Sting was getting so fucking pissed with this girl. First, she called his finger a fly and _flicked _it away. Now she's calling him _sir_, as if he's some old man or something? How the fuck did she became Natsu-san's girl?

"Err, I don't think I'm that old to be a 'sir'." He smiled, doing his best not to strangle the chick.

She took a better look at him.

"Ah! Sorry, my bad. You reminded me of a butler, so that was why I called you sir." she said.

She is really getting on his nerves.

"Ah, well. Butlers are the new sexy." Sting tried.

"Sorry to burst you bubble but I don't think that actually works in real life, not with you I guess.."

Sting narrowed my eyes. "You're really getting on my nerves." he yelled over the music that mysteriously became louder.

"So I was told." she yelled back.

That was when her 'Prince Charming' appears. (That was sarcasm, I am a million times hotter than he is, Sting boasts inside)

"Lucy!" Natsu-san called. He seemed really glad to see her. They talked. Lucy blushed at something Natsu-san said, Natsu-san then blushed at Lucy's smile.

'For the love of all Earthlanders, I swear this will make me puke.' Sting thought, staring at the two. Something stirred inside of him. Jealousy, I suppose.

Suddenly an idea popped out of his mind. He's thought of the perfect game! He grabbed the blond's waist and pulled her to him. She smelt of strawberries. He liked it.

"Oi Natsu-san." he called to the semi-confused but irritated Natsu. He smirked, obviously enjoying the pissed-off Natsu and the blond chick screaming profanities and 'let me go's.

"Let's have a drinking challenge." he started. He looks at the blond, - their eyes meet for a split second - and back to Natsu-san. "Whoever wins, get the blond."

Both Natsu and Lucy's eyes widen.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**(A/N Actually I wanted to put 'NANI?!' instead but…meh XD)**

Err, yeah. This fanfiction is pretty lame.

I might flip a coffee table and give up in the end, but i hope I don't.

If there are spelling & grammer mistakes, GOMENDASAI. I suck.

Quite a short, maybe I'll make it longer the next time :3


	2. Chapter 2

**A reply to the anonymous reviewers,**

**fairylover**

**Hehe, actually I'm not so sure myself ^^ I guess I'll just follow the flow~**

**fathi**

**Here you are! The second chapter :3 And thank youuu**

Hey guys!

Here is the next chapter I did not plan for.

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWNNN! (This goes to all the other chapters 'cause I know I'll end up forgetting)**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Let's have a drinking challenge." Sting started. He looks at the blond, - their eyes meet for a split second - and back to Natsu-san. "Whoever wins, get the blond."

Both Natsu and Lucy's eyes widen.

"WHAT?!"

At first, Natsu's eyes were filled with shock and confusion, but now they were filled with pure anger and...still, the bits of confusion were still there.

Natsu reached out and pulled Sting by his tie (that was completely soaked, I should say.)

"What the hell?! Are you out of your mind, Eucliffe?" he growled. Sting just smiled. Actually, I think it was more of a _smirk_.

"If you're not in, it means I win and I get claim my prize." he replied, getting out of Natsu's grip. He once again grabbed the blondie by her waist. "Come on, blondie, let's go somewhere where it's just you and me and maybe we could-"

Sting didn't even get to finish his sentence when Natsu fist come flying, and WHAM! Sting released the blondie, fell to the ground and started choking blood. People started crowding the area, "A FIGHT! A FIGHT!"

Natsu was furious, his voice said it all.

"I accept you challenge, bastard." Natsu then took Lucy's hand and they both left the bloody blond.

A couple of guys helped Sting up, some girls said they were on his side and that Natsu too far, punching his sexy stomach and all. But Sting pretended they were not there. In his mind, he could only think about all the fun it would be, beating Natsu-san i the challenge and then, stealing his girl.

"Kukuku.." he chuckled evilly, but soft enough for no one to hear.

* * *

Natsu was leading Lucy to a more quiet area. The loud music gradually got softer and softer. Natsu was still furious. Without knowing it, his grip on Lucy's tighten.

"Err..N-Natsu? You're gonna kill me with your grip.." Lucy protested.

Natsu stopped, turned and blinked. Oh whoops.

He let go of Lucy's hand and blushed. "S-sorry." he mumbled, embarrassed. Her hands were so small and...soft. He didn't want to let go. He ran his hand into his salmon (Which Lucy always thought to be as 'pink') hair and turned his gaze away from the pretty girl in red.

Lucy was quiet. From her 'WHAT?!" that was in unison with Natsu to him leading her to a deserted hallway, she had been so very very deep in thought.

"Lucy..."

Lucy looked up. Natsu's voice sounded hoarse and...hot.

"Y-yes?"

Natsu had both his hands trapping Lucy as she leaned against a wall. She yelped, surprised.

Lucy could smell his scent. It smelt like burning firewood.  
His eyes were locked on hers, mesmerizing her.

"I..." he started. But he seemed like he decided not to and changed his words. He pulled his hands back and stuffed them in his pockets. "Don't go near Sting." he muttered, looking away.

Lucy nodded, wondering what he meant to say in the first place.

After a brief moment of awkward silenceness, Natsu looked up and grinned.

"Relax Luce. I'll win for sure!" he seemed like his usual self again.

Lucy smiled, relieved. "I know you will."

* * *

They talked a little, about homework, about school, about Natsu's pink hair which the both of them argued over whether it was pink or salmon.

All of a sudden, Natsu's phone rang.

_'Santa Claus is coming to town! He's making a list and checking it twice. He's gonna find out whose-'_

Red-faced Natsu quickly took it out of his pocket, but was too nervous and ended up dropping it on the floor, which made it sing the chorus all over again.

She giggled. Yes, Lucy Heartfilla, the girl who prefers to stay at home on party nights, the girl who kicked a guy in the balls when she was just ten, the girl who was nicknamed the 'Blond Devil' during her yankee days in middle school, _giggled._

And all this because why?  
It's because she's in love.

Now, back to Natsu. After he picked up his phone, he decided to go to a corner to take it because it was the closet to hugging himself in a corner, rocking himself and sucking his thumb. Pfft. He was darn embarrassed, that guy. To make matters worst, it was the Alvin and the Chipmunks version. Lucy would have rolled on the ground laughing her ass off, but sadly this is not a manga, and she is wearing a skirt.

Natsu came back minutes later. He shrugged.

"Let's go. They're waiting." he told her. He then did the most gentleman-ness thing he's ever done. He offered her his hand, which Lucy gladly took with a blushed face.

_'Don't worry, Luce. I won't let him have you.' _

Natsu thought, as they reached the crowd, with Sting in the middle of it.

* * *

Now, I know. Where the hell's Levy in all this mess? You may ask.

Well, since I know this chapter is shorter than the first, and most of you will kill me for it. Here is an omake to make up for you.

This omake has absolutely nothing to do with the story, oh okay, maybe a little, the characters are in this whole party thing, alright? Enjoy~

* * *

-OMAKE-

Gray was looking for everyone else in the party. But everywhere he looked, it was just people, people, PEOPLE! Too many if you ask him. The weird thing was, he felt heavier. As if he DRAGGING something. Or in this case, _someone._

He looked down at his feet. And there he saw, a weird blue thing hugging his leg. A BLUE OCTOPUS?!  
Of course not. It was just Juvia. Oh Mavis, that scared the clothes out of him.

Oh hey, wait. He was already naked.

"Gray-sama is looking absolutely gorgeous today~! Juvia will never forget this day, and Juvia wants to keep hold of this leg~!"

And suddenly, a red-head in kitty maid costume shows up.

"Gray, this is a party. You should have dressed accordingly." she tsked.

Gray's eyes bulge out. "HAVE YOU LOOKED AT YOURSELF?!" he pointed, screaming.

Erza flipped her hair.

"I thought this was a Halloween party, but I guess I was wrong."

"THAT WAS A MONTH AGO!"

All of a sudden, another bluenette, but with a tattoo on his face appears.

"There, there. Settle down. Erza doesn't look half-bad, really..." he said, reaching out for her waist.

"Oh Jellal...I'm glad you like it..."

"Why wouldn't I? Hehe..."

"Oh! Jellal!"

"Guys, get a room." Gray said, obviously pissed.

Erza and Jellal looked at him and at each other.

"Why, what a wonderful idea! Come Jellal, let us go upstairs, find a room and $#%$^$x#$ !"

"Yes Erza, let's #$#$$ and ! $^% all night!"

Gray face-palmed himself. Stupid couples.

The other blunette who was still clinging on his leg had twinkles in her eyes.

"Gray-sama~! Come, let's $%$% # and #$# $ # too~!"

"Wha-"

Gray couldn't do or say a single word after that. Juvia have already carried him, bridal-style I should say and brought him to the nearest room.

Whatever happened after that.

I'll leave that to your imagination.

But not too much..please.

* * *

That was fun~! Oh darn I'm writing Juvia-style~!

Yeahhh...

Well that's for now! :33

Have a nice day peeps!


	3. Chapter 3

Howdy peeps :3  
Errr yeah, I'm not sure how long I have not updated, probably a month, but here's the Chapter 3!

**DISCLAIMER: I NO OWN NO SHIT **(A little cranky after I wrote a lot and forgot to save -_-)

* * *

Chapter 3

"Ah, Natsu-san" Sting said as both the blond and her pink-haired friend came in sight. "So glad of you to finally join me. I was afraid you might run away-" Sting reached for Lucy's chin, "-with our dear prize." Sting smirked as Lucy flinched.

Natsu pulled Lucy to his side, his voice came out like bullets, "Don't touch her. I wouldn't run away, a Dragneel never goes against his words."

"If you say so." Sting clapped his hands. "Now, let's just put the prize at one side," The male blond reached for the female blond and held her waist with both hands, earning a little 'kyaaa' as he lifts her up, and sets her on the bar table. 'She is surprisingly light, huh. Almost like a feather, and her waists were soft too.' Sting commented to himself. 'No' he mentally shook his head. 'She's just a toy.'

Sting looked over at Natsu. The pink-haired boy seemed irritated. Good.  
"Well Natsu-san?" The blond male raises a glass of alcohol. Natsu takes his in his hand.

"Let the drinking challenge begin!" and both males proceeded to gulp down their beer.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilla sat quietly on the bar table just next to the two almost-drunks throwing alcohol down their throats. She had ordered strawberry milk and is now there sipping her milk, staring at the two men, thinking intensely.

'What the hell?! So I'm an _object_? I hope they don't wrap me up with Christmas paper and a shiny red ribbon and mail me to the winner. But then again, I would die before I'll reach their house.' Lucy shook her head. 'Oh God, I am thinking crap again.'

'Back to the important thing, whose going to win? Both of them look drunk enough to throw up two waterfalls of vomit. And urgh, that sure won't be pretty.'

There was a huge crowd around, cheering and betting who was going to win.

"I say it's Natsu! He's the man of all men!" a certain buff white-haired male said.

"No, Elfman! Sting's the winner to this! Good Mavis, he even beat me in drinking!" a brunette in green argued.

"But you don't even drink!" Elfman argued back.

"Exactly!" Evergreen replied.

"So..it means..you think Natsu will win?"  
The brunette face-palmed herself. How in Earthland am I dating this idiot? Love is so confusing.

Lucy drags her attention away from the stupid couple, now making out, and to the two almost-drunks.

"Are you guys done yet?" she called.

Red-faced Natsu was the first to answer, "NOOOOO! NO 'TIL I BEATH ZIS HAIRYE-RETARDED-FACE WHO WOULDN'T *hiccup* KEEP HIS SHIT IN HIS BUTT!" It was useless trying to put any sense into his reply.

Red-faced Sting was the same, "WHO YO CALLING HAIRY, PINKETTEEY! OI BLOND, SHUT YOU I *hiccup* AM TRYING TO BE GREAT AND AWESOME HERE!"

I swear any minute now, both idiots would go singing the chorus of 'What Makes You Beautiful' by One Direction.

"THAT WHAT MAKES ME BEAUTIFUL!" Sting screamed-sang, gulping the whole bottle.

"NO! YOU'RE SINGING IT WRONG! IT'S THAT'S WHAT MAKES _HER _BEAUTIFUL! LALALALALA!~" Natsu yelled, also drowning the whole bottle down his throat.

"OH! LALALALA~ THAT'S WHAT MAKES HER BEAUTIFUL!" Sting sang on top of his lungs.

"LALALALAL!~"

Ah, how embarrassing this is.

* * *

Sting was almost out. _Almost._

He was twirling around, he was getting dizzy, he'll faint. He'll be down!  
But not yet. Not yet.

Sting smirked. He must not lose this, he must not.

Natsu was still okay. He hiccup-ed and muttered nonsense, but he was okay.

"Come on Natsu! You can do this!" Lucy called.

Natsu smiled, "Ah~ Lucy!~" He got off his swivel chair, but got spun around instead.

"Last round!" the bartender announced, handing off the last two bottles to the two men.

The two men looked at each other, and at the bottle of alcohol.

Natsu drowned it down his throat.  
Sting was just drinking it, gulping it, swallowing it.

And all of a sudden, Natsu was down. And Sting..well, Sting won.

The blond put down his beer and other blond was still on the bar table.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she exclaimed.

"Uh huh, now, you're coming with me, blondie!" He grabbed the blond and tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Let me go, dammit!" she said, banging her fists against his hard back. They were further and further away from bar, from Natsu. And frankly, she was feeling pretty scared. Where was he taking her?

Sting smirked/hiccuped, "That doesn't hurt a bit, weakling."

He was still quite woozy from the alcohol but he managed to keep a steady walk.

Lucy decided to stop wasting her energy, her hands fell on his back.  
"Soooo, where are we going?"

They were in a forest, just behind the mansion.  
He isn't planning on raping her in the middle of nowhere and just leaving her, right?

"That is for me to know, and you to shut up about."  
"Pssh, what crawled up your ass and died."  
"Shut up or I'll rape you right here in this forest."

"Bossy." Lucy muttered under her breath.  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing."  
"Thought so."

* * *

To say that this house wasn't cool would be an understatement.

IT WAS DEAD AWESOME!  
If only he wasn't planning on raping me here, _then_ it would be awesome.

"Whoa, cool place." she commented as soon as Sting dropped her on the floor.  
"Tha-"

And wham, Sting just throws up right there, on the nice, soft carpet.  
He hits his head in the process and is now unconscious.

_Great._

* * *

**Yeahhh, hey :DDD  
I know that was horseshit, sorry ^^  
It confused me too, actually.  
And I know, the drunk and the alcohol parts sucked. I don't have much experience with that..i _am_ only 14 ^^**

**Well, have a nice day :))**

**Cams OUT.**

***salute***


End file.
